China Doll
by Mebina Sobriquet
Summary: Scorpius is always teased, but believes every word he hears, and all Albus can do is watch- until the bullies go to far. But could they be falling in...love? Eventual slash :
1. Stand by

Sweet little boy with the golden curls

Like a pretty china ornament- loved by the girls

He's delicate and fragile, breakable and slim

(And he's wishing for protective arms to stay around him)

Cool grey eyes peering out at the world

"The splitting image of his father"-how he hates those words

For he is his own, not a daddy's boy at all

With the heart of a Hufflepuff, he'll make love, not war

Unlike his father, Scorpius is shy

No walls of 'Malfoy Pride' for him to hide behind

The whole of him is open for inspection- exposed

(And it doesn't take much to paint his canvas cheeks with rose)

Tiny and slight- he's a target for mirth

Boys teasing and jeering- a verbal war at first

But he's not equipped to deal with it- just hangs his head in shame

Believing every nasty taunt, self-deserving every name

Each and every battle the bullies know they've won

By the tears shining in his eyes, falling one by one

By the violent sobs that rack his body- small, petite

By the way his curious gaze now falls- resting glumly on his feet

Albus Potter watches- never joining in

But also never helping out- never stepping in

To stop what he knows is bad- cruel and mean and wrong

He's building up his courage though, trying to be strong

His efforts are noticed, by our china-child

And raise within the tiny boy feelings well, not mild

He dreams of the Potter boy, late at night

And a blush springs to his creamy cheeks when Albus is in sight

But he tells none, for in whom could he confide?

Far better to contain his love, and from himself to hide

For he's a freak of wizard-kind (the jabbing voices jeer)

A gay shirt-lifter, a fag, a prick, a _queer_

_While Albus pauses, the bullies' courage grows_

_Instead of merely throwing words, now they're throwing blows_

_Scorpius- the ornament- wasn't built for this_

_His china's cracking 'neath the blows, smashing under fists_

_Purple bruises blossoming on snow-field skin_

_But china-boy believes the taunts, welcomes pain in_

_The crack of a rib, a head on the floor_

_A splash of bright red- he can't take any more_

_(and his consciousness fades into whitegreyblack...)_


	2. Shush

**Shush**

AN: Chapter 2 of China Doll...I hope you like it! Please review with comments and critisism! :)

China-child wakes to a world of white

Curtains, ceiling, crisp sheets, bright white light

But ugly purple bruises blemish perfect milky skin

Colours flash before wide eyes, the world seems to spin

The silence is deafening, echoing, strange

The stillness is wavering, the air seems to change

But out of the echoes, two words ring out clear:

"I'm sorry" they whisper, in the china-child's ear.

("So, so sorry...)

Eyes connect for a moment: bright grey with bright green

Before green pulls away, fast fleeing the scene

Leaving china-boy all alone, once again

But now with a thought, that shines through the pain

(a hand is slipped from his, leaving a warmth in his heart...)

Slipping in and out of consciousness, awake and then asleep,

Away in far-off dreamland, china-boy weeps

Afraid- so afraid is he that when he wakes

He'll be back on the floor (how Scorpius quakes)

But his shivers are stilled, by hands gripping his own

First Mother's, then Father's- he's never alone

But when all else have left, gone with the wind

One small hand remains, comforting him

(with those greengreengreen eyes)

The bruises have faded, but scars remain

Along with the memories of fear, of pain

These are scars that will not heal

Times we wish that we did not feel

And yet we feel them endlessly, indispersed with joy...

All too soon, the time arrived

From the hospital wing he emerged, alive

But now there's an arm supporting his own

No longer will Scorpius struggle alone

A scream splits the stillness in the two boys' dorm

But is quieted quickly by a hand, soft and warm

Stroking Scorp's head, drying his tears

Al crawls into bed beside him, banishing fears

Shush, I'm here.

Shush, I'm near.

Shush...


	3. Entwined

Chap. 3

Albus the shadow, stalking the light,

Without one, the other ain't right

A particularly permanent sticking charm,

Gluing the one to the other's arm

The nightmares come, as nightmares will,

Though china child has had his fill,

But Al is there, to kiss and calm,

To hold him tight, and safe, and warm.

To chase away the phantom scares,

To turn away the hostile glares.

Until, at last, the nightmares fade,

And with the night, a pact is made.

Seldom broken now, it seems,

As Albus only fills Scorp's dreams.

Two hearts, now, are filled with joy,

Two boys play with more than toys...

The night draws close, and bed looms near,

Scorp croons softly in Al's ear,

Then switches to nibbling, licking, kissing...

Works his way downward- Albus is hissing.

In ecstasy both roll and moan,

Grind and touch and feel and moan...

Nothing is sacred- nipples and more,

Tumbling and thumping on the cold wooden floor.

But neither notice the pain below,

Al focusing on skin like snow,

Scorp ready to cum- to pleasure, eyes closed,

Cream cheeks brushed with softest rose

Joined as one, no tears, all arms,

Natural slumber- no sleeping charms.

Head of one to the other's chest,

Legs entwined, the lovers rest.

For love, sweet love, lies all around.

And murmured sighs are love's sweet sound.

China child trusts now, blindly so,

That Albus' arms will never lt go,

And that, we know.

For sure.


End file.
